Memories
by Kaede77
Summary: l'aventure reprend mais une jeune fille amnesique se joint a la troupe dans l'éspoir de retrouver ses souvenirsdesoler mais je suis atteint de la maladie du resumé nulisime
1. Chapter 1

Une course effrénée dans les couloirs…cette main qui sert la sienne si fort…

- emmènes la avec toi

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui, c'est la seule solution !

Elle se retourne et le regarde, plongeant ses yeux dans son regard si pur, ce regard d'émeraude…

Il lâche sa main, s'approche de son front et y dépose un baiser avant de murmurer à son oreille.

- Vi !

Puis il se tourne vers l'autre personne et continue.

- J'ai vue avec , elle ne se souviendra de rien.

La personne dont le visage est caché attrape la main de la jeune fille et l'attire dehors tandis que la porte se referme devant ses cris.

- Non, je ne veux pas !!! lâche moi !!! ne m'abandonne pas A…

Elle court dans la nuit derrière cette personne qui l'attire dans les rues.

Dans un dernier sursaut elle se retourne et se retrouve dans une pièce noir, seule, non, pas seule, devant elle se trouve quelqu'un qui la regarde. Elle s'approche et touche doucement son visage.

- Tu m'as encore retrouvé, je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme cela.

Elle lui sourit.

- Tu sais bien que quelque soit ton apparence, je te retrouverais…….

Lyn se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle se redressa et s'assit dans son lit. Elle avait encore fait ce rêve, mais pourquoi ? Qui étaient ces personnes ?

Elle passa sa main sur son visage et frotta ses yeux afin de retrouver la réalité.

Toc Toc Toc.

Un homme entra dans la chambre, sa longue robe émettant un léger son au contact de l'air.

- Ah Lyn je vois que tu es réveillé.

L'homme s'avance et va tirer sur les rideaux afin de laisser la lumière pénétrer dans la pièce, puis il se tourne vers la jeune fille en ajoutant.

- Dépêche toi, on va recevoir de la visite aujourd'hui et je veux que tout soit prés pour leur arriver.

- Oui maître, acquiesça la jeune fille en sortant de son lit.

Puis, voyant qu'elle était bien réveillée, l'homme quitta la pièce afin de la laisser se préparer.

Lyn se dirigeât d'un pas lourde vers ce qui servait de salle de bain, enleva sa robe de nuit et entra dans la baignoire qui se remplit instantanément d'eau chaude.

_Ca a ses avantages de vivre chez un magicien_

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissa envahir par la douce sensation de chaleur qui se rependait dans son corps.

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours aimer la chaleur, l'avait toujours rechercher, sous quelque forme que ce soit.

Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Elle revoyait le jour où le Roi l'avait amener ici, auprès de son ancien professeur, elle revoyait ses longues journées passer à travailler pour remettre le bureau du mage en état mais, tandis qu'elle songeait à cela, une autre image s'imposa à son esprit, un jeune homme dont elle ne voyait pas le visage, il lui tendait la main et semblait l'inviter à le suivre, ses yeux… si vert…puis plus rien, le noir total.

Lyn rouvrit les yeux et manqua de boire la tasse. C'était toujours la même chose, à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se souvenir de quoi que se soit le noir apparaissait, c'était comme si un énorme rideau tombait d'un coup, la laissant seul avec cet épais brouillard.

Elle sortit du bain et enfila une petite robe noire à bretelles avec quelques broderies blanches, détacha ses cheveux qui vinrent tomber sur ses épaules nues et attacha son collier autour de son cou. Ce collier, son bien le plus précieux…C'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de son passé, cette étrange pierre qui brillait d'un éclat rouge, tailler en forme de larme et derrière laquelle on pouvais lire : A & L

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et sourit en voyant que la pierre brillait de mille feux aujourd'hui.

_Qui sais, tu me révélera peut être tes secrets un jour…_

Après une dernière vérification, elle sortit de sa chambre et alla rejoindre le magicien dans son bureau.

Il regardait par la fenêtre et semblait sourire.

- Qui y à t-il de si drôle maître ?

- Nos inviter vienne d'arriver mais semble avoir un peu de mal avec le comité d'accueil.

Lyn s'approcha de la fenêtre et aperçu, quelques mètres plus bas, trois personnes au prise avec d'étranges êtres.

Une espèce de canard tentait de lancer des sorts en vain, tandis que son ami, un grand chien avec un bouclier gisait sur le sol, visiblement blesser.

Plus loin, un jeune garçon qui devait à peu près avoir le même age que Lyn se battait contre quatre créatures en même temps.

- Sales sans-cœur, ils osent venir ici, murmura Lyn, maître, j'y vais.

- Oui.

Puis Lyn sauta littéralement par la fenêtre et atterri devant le jeune garçon qui la regardait, plus surpris que jamais.

- Mais, comment…

- Pose pas de question !

La jeune fille attrapa un bout de bois et commença à affronter les sans-cœur. Mais, alors qu'elle venait d'en détruire un, un autre sauta vers elle, il s'approchait de plus en plus vite. Instinctivement, Lyn mis ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger et fis apparaître…

- Une Keyblade ?! crièrent les trois inconnus

- Keyblade… murmura Lyn.

Des images apparurent dans son esprit, un jeune homme aux cheveux gris…les ténèbres…elle qui se battait à ses coter…

Elle serra plus fort l'arme et, avec l'aide des visiteurs, ne mis que quelques minutes à se débarrasser de tous les sans-cœur.

A peine le dernier fut il détruit qu'il se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans le bureau du magicien qui les accueilli en applaudissant.

- Le roi avait raison, vous êtes vraiment de puissants guerriers, je me présente, maître Sid, ancien magicien de la cour de sa majesté le roi Mickey, et vous je suppose que vous êtes Sora, Donald et Dingo.

- Maître Sid !!!! Le professeur du roi ?! Demanda Donald les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- En effet.

Donald et Dingo s'inclinèrent devant l'homme en tunique bleu mais Sora lui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune fille qui restait en retrait, Sid le remarqua et continua.

- Et voici Lyn, mais je pense que vous vous connaissait déjà…

- Comment as-tu fait ? la question du jeune homme s'adressait à Lyn qui, instinctivement, baissa les yeux.

- Lyn est quelqu'un d'assez spéciale comme vous avez pus vous en rendre compte.

- En plus, elle à l'air doué pour le combat, reprit Dingo en souriant.

Sora s'approcha d'elle et, se pencha sous son visage, de façon à pouvoir voire son expression.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, c'est juste que, à part le roi et Riku, je n'aie jamais vue quelqu'un capable d'utiliser une Keyblade.

_Riku… ?_

- Sora, passe dans l'autre pièce s'il te plait, les fées t'attendent, reprit Sid.

- Les fées ? mais pourquoi faire ?

- Regarde toi, tu ne peux décemment pas repartir en voyage habiller comme ça, tes vêtements son trois fois trop petits pour toi.

En y regardant de plus prés, le jeune homme remarqua qu'en effet, il avait pas mal grandit durant son sommeil, il s'apprêtait à passer dans l'autre pièce mais s'arrêta et tourna son regard vers la jeune fille.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne bougera pas d'ici et vous aurez tout le temps de discuter.

- Ouai…

Après quelques minutes, Sora revint dans le bureau du mage, totalement métamorphosé.

- C'est vrai que tu es mieux comme ça, dit Donald, tu as l'air moins gamin.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Sora avec un grand sourire

- En fait, y'a que l'apparence qui paraisse plus adulte, pour le reste on repassera …

- Grrrr….

- Porteur de la Keyblade.

- Oui ? fit Sora en se retournant vers Sid

- Le roi m'a chargé de te transmettre un message, il te demande de reprendre ton voyage, selon lui, ce n'est pas encore fini et, la présence de sans-cœur semble confirmer ses dires…

Sora acquiesça.

- A oui, j'allais oublier, il voudrait que Lyn se joigne à vous, durant votre voyage.

- Quoi ?! pour la première fois Lyn réagit

- Selon le roi, ce voyage pourrait te permettre d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi et qui sais, tu pourrais même retrouvé la mémoire…

La jeune fille sera son collier dans sa main et baissa la tête.

- Si c'est la seule solution alors…d'accord.

- Bien, dit le mage en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre et en désignant quelque chose qui venait vers eux, votre carrosse est avancé.

- Le vaisseau gummi, firent les trois amis d'une même voix.

Le mage s'approcha de Lyn tandis que les autres montaient déjà à bord.

- Sois prudente Lyn

- Ne vous en faite pas maître, je suis plus coriace que ce que vous penser, lui dit elle en souriant, les sans-cœur ne m'auront pas si facilement.

- Je ne parlais pas des sans-cœur, mais de ces trois zigotos, ils sont plutôt « dynamique » alors tente de garder ton sang froid.

Et se fut le sourire aux lèvres que la jeune fille monta dans le vaisseau et, qu'avec ses nouveaux amis, elle partait explorer d'autres mondes à la recherche de son identité.


	2. Chapter 2

- Alors, tu ne sais vraiment pas d'où tu viens ?

- Pour la cinquième fois, non je ne me souvient de rien et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je suis capable d'utiliser une Keyblade, répondit Lyn agacée par les sempiternelles question de Sora.

- Tu es sur ?

- Raaaaa mais je vais le tuer le nain de jardin !!!

- Quoi ?! comment ça « le nain de jardin » ?!

Lyn approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme (qui rougis) et lui murmura :

- Bah oui, tu es tout petit.

- Répète…

- Ca suffit !!!!

Donald commençait à s'énerver sérieusement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester calme ?! vous me perturber alors arrêter votre bordel !!!!

- Oui Msieur, dirent d'une même voix Lyn et Sora qui s'étaient ratatiné sur leur siége respectif.

- Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Oui mais on s'y fait vite.

Lyn ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine et regarda l'espace par le hublot du vaisseau.

Quelques heures plus tôt, ses nouveaux compagnons de voyage avaient décider de se rendre dans un monde appeler la Forteresse Oubliée :

- Léon aura sûrement des infos intéressantes, il est toujours au courant de tout, avait dit Sora alors que Donald se mettait aux commandes du vaisseau.

La proposition avait été acceptée par tous et, depuis le début de la traverser, Sora n'avait cessé de questionner Lyn qui n'en pouvait plus à cause de son combat contre les sans-coeur.

Elle ferma les yeux et, lentement, glissa vers un sommeil mériter.

Elle se sentait tomber, au dessus d'elle, un jeune homme tentait en vain d'attraper sa main mais il était trop tard…

Elle s'était réveiller dans une étrange pièce blanche, un bandage autour de la tête. Quelqu'un était entré et lui avait sourit.

- Tu es enfin réveillée …

- Où suis-je ? qui êtes vous ?

- Tu es dans le et je m'appelle, je t'ai retrouvé après ta chute et amené ici pour te soigner.

- Je vois, dit elle en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller

Flash blanc

- Lyn attend moi.

- Attrape moi si tu peux.

- Reviens ici.

- Non non .

Elle avait trébuché dans l'herbe et était tomber à terre puis, quelques secondes après ça, il était tomber sur elle.

- Désoler, fit il en rougissant, je t'ai pas vue à temps.

- C'est pas grave…

Elle donna un coup de reins et se retrouva sur lui, à califourchon.

-

- Quoi ?

Elle se retourna et s'allongeât dans l'herbe à coté de lui.

- Non rien…

Flash blanc.

- Pauvre cretin, pourquoi as-tu pris ma défense ? Tu as vue dans quel état tu es ?

Elle passait un linge mouiller sur le dos en sang de son ami.

- Tu aurais préférer être à ma place peut être ? Je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal…

Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu sais qu'il ne peu pas me tuer, il a besoin de moi…

Il se retourna et la vis pleurer.

- Lyn…

Lyn….Lyn….LYN !!!!!

La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva face à Sora qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.

- On est arrivé.

- Ah euh.

Elle frotta ses yeux et jeta un cou d'œil dehors.

- Encore ce garçon….murmurât elle plus pour elle que pour les trois compères qui l'a regardaient, inquiet.

- Tu est sur que ça va ?

- Oui oui t'inquiète je vais bien, juste un peu de fatigue rien de plus.

Sora ne semblait pas convaincu mais, quand il vit le regard de la jeune fille, un regard empreint de mélancolie et de tristesse, il préféra ne pas insister.

- D'accord.

Donald et Dingo le regardèrent, estomaquer par sa réaction tandis qu'ils descendaient du vaisseau.

- Tu ne vas pas chercher à savoir ce qu'elle a ? demanda Dingo

- Non, elle nous le dira si elle en a envie, je veux pas la forcer.

- Mais Donald mais il fut interrompu par Dingo qui posait sa main sur son épaule en souriant.

Le canard se tus et regarda une dernière fois la jeune fille qui semblait déboussoler avant de reporter son attention sur la ville.

- Ca à beaucoup changer, fit Sora en admirant la nouvelle apparence de la cité.

- Tu le monde a participer, fit une voix derrière lui.

- Aeris !

- Bonjour vous trois, vous allez bien ? leur demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Très bien et toi ?

- Ca va…mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

Elle s'approcha doucement de Lyn et la regarda avec attention.

- C'est…c'est impossible…Lyn ?

- Comment…Comment connaissez vous mon non ? demanda Lyn troublée

- Lyn c'est bien toi, fit Aeris en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras, oh ça fait si longtemps, continua-t-elle en pleurant, on te croyait morte.

_Pourquoi ai-je envi de lui rendre son étreinte ?_

Aeris lâcha la jeune fille et la regarda de haut en bas.

- Tu as tellement changé, Léon va être si heureux de te revoir, viens vite.

Puis elle attrapa la main de la jeune fille et l'entraîna dans les rues de la cité ; Lyn avait juste eu le tend de prendre la main de Sora, entraînant le jeune garçon avec elle.

- Vite par ici.

- Mais Aeris où nous emmènes tu ?

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Arriver sur les remparts, elle lâcha la main de la jeune fille pour courir vers un homme de dos.

- Squall!!!

L'homme se retourna vers la jeune femme.

- Quoi ?

Elle sauta dans ses bras.

- Aeris qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- C'est magnifique Squall !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, mon nom est Léon.

Elle descendit de ces bras et lui fit son plus beau sourire, les larme recommençant à couler sur son visage.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi pleures tu ?

Elle se dirigeât vers Lyn, lui pris la main et l'amena à Léon.

- C'est elle …c'est Lyn…

- Lyn…c'est impossible, tu sais qu'elle est morte.

- Non regarde elle est là devant toi.

Lyn ne comprenait plus rien. Elle leva la tête vers l'homme et le regarda de plus près.

_Je le connais ? Oui, je suis sure de l'avoir déjà vue mais où ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ?_

Léon caressa la joue de la jeune fille et, devant les regards d'incompréhension de Sora, Donald et Dingo, il pris Lyn dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

- C'est impossible et pourtant, tu es là, devant moi…

_Oui…ça y est, je me rappelle…_

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer elle aussi en serrant plus fort Léon dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué…grand frère…


	3. Chapter 3

Alors, Lyn serrait la petite sœur de Léon ?

Oui, répondit Aeris en souriant à Sora, elle a disparut quand notre monde a été envahi par les sans-cœur, Léon ne s'était jamais pardonnée à lui-même de ne pas avoir été capable de la sauver.

Comment ça ? fit Dingo

Et bien, lors de l'attaque, elle se battait avec nous mais à été projeter par-dessus les remparts du château par la disparition d'un de ses adversaires ; Léon a plongé pour tenter de la rattraper mais il n'a pus qu'effleurer ses doigts avant qu'elle ne tombe. On n'avait pas retrouver son corps alors on à penser qu'un sans-cœur avait pris son cœur et que s'était pour ça que son corps avait disparu. C'est après ce jour qu'il à cesser de ce faire appeler Squall.

Je vois, il se sentait coupable.

Aeris regarda de plus près Sora. Il avait changé s'était certain, il semblait, plus adulte.

Mais au faite, que venez vous faire ici ?

On voulait savoir si Léon avait des informations sur le roi et Riku.

Non désoler.

Léon venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, il tenait Lyn par la main.

Sora prêta plus d'attention aux jeunes gens. C'est vrai que la ressemblance physique était indéniable : les même yeux, la même bouche, on voyait vraiment qu'ils étaient lier par le sang.

Pour le moment je n'ai pas d'infos mais, si j'apprends quoi que ce soit, je vous le fais savoir.

Sora se leva, près à partir.

Merci Léon.

Non, merci à toi Sora, merci de m'avoir ramener ma sœur.

Bah, c'est pas grand-chose, dit il en souriant, Donald, Dingo, on lève l'ancre.

Et moi alors je compte pour du beurre ?

Tu… tu viens ?

Quoi, tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi ? Pff je savais que tu m'aimais pas…

Sora rougis.

Mais non voyons dit pas n'importe quoi !

Lyn sauta au cou de Sora.

Dois-je prendre ça comme une déclaration d'amour ?

Sora rougis encore plus et tout le monde se mit à rire de plus belle.

Je pensais que tu voudrais rester avec ton frère c'est tout.

Je viens avec vous, j'ai encore des choses dont je veux m'assurer…

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Léon.

. Et, une fois que ce sera fait, je reviendrais pour de bon à la maison.

Léon lui sourit et leur ouvrit la porte.

Ils marchaient dans les rues de la cité depuis quelques temps lorsque qu'une voix leur parvint :

La Keyblade, qu'elle arme remarquable…mais nous aurions préféré qu'elle soit en de meilleurs mains.

Qui est là ? Montrez vous !!!

Des rires se firent entendre tandis que des êtres, cachés par de longs manteaux noirs à capuches, apparurent devant eux.

L'Organisation XIII…

Lyn, tu les connais ?

J'ai entendu le roi en parlé à maître Sid …

Je rêve, c'est Lyn !

Un des membres disparut et reparut quelques secondes plus tard devant les quatre amis.

Oua ça fait un bail !!!

On se connaît ?

L'homme parut blesser.

Quoi, tu m'as oublié ? J'arrive pas à le croire on s'entendait super bien pourtant.

Il approcha sa main du visage de Lyn mais s'arrêta net quand il aperçut la Keyblade sous sa gorge.

Pas touche, fit Sora dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs

L'homme disparut à nouveau et se retrouva près de ses amis.

Ce traître n'a pas fait les chose à moitié on dirait, elle nous a vraiment oublier.

Maudite sorcière, reprit un autre, je savais qu'on aurait du la tué.

Du calme, du calme.

Le troisième se tourna vers Lyn et la fixa dans les yeux.

Flash blanc.

Elle était dans une grande salle, entourer par treize siéges situés en hauteur et occuper par des êtres à l'allure solennelle.

Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle peut utiliser une Keyblade aussi ?

Oui

Un homme qui semblait être le chef la fixa avant d'ajouter.

Je suis sur qu'on pourra lui trouver une utilité.

Flash blanc

je ne supporte pas ton insolence !

Cause toujours.

Il l'avait battu et l'avait laisser, gisant sur le sol, en sang.

Mon dieu ! que lui est il arriver ?

Le chef ne pardonne pas l'insolence.

Pose le sur le lit.

Flash blanc.

Lyn, fait attention, certains voient d'un mauvais œil le fait que vous soyez si proche l'un de l'autre.

Ah bon ?

Oui…

Et toi, tu fais partit de ceux là ?

Moi ? Non, au contraire, je trouve ça super.

Elle s'approcha et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

Je savais que tu étais un mec bien …Demyx…

Lyn tomba à terre et fut rejoint par Donald qui se mit en garde devant elle.

On s'en va, dit l'un des membres.

Lyn se releva et cria dans leur direction.

Demyx !

L'un des hommes se retourna.

Bah tu vois, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas m'avoir oublier comme ça.

Qui est ce ? cette autre personne ? je t'en pris, dit le moi.

Alors, il a été jusqu'à faire retirer les souvenirs le concernant…il devait vraiment tenir à toi.

Et ayant lâché ses mots, il disparut avec les autres.

Non !!! Lyn se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi ? pourquoi à chaque fois que je touche au but, le passé s'échappe ?

Sora la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, elle pleurant sur son épaule et lui, caressant ses cheveux pour la réconforter.

Entre eux deux, la pierre brillait comme jamais…

Léon, on part à la recherche du roi et de Riku, surtout si tu as la moindre information…

Je vous la transmet de suite, ne t'en fait pas Sora.

Il serra la main du jeune homme qui monta dans le vaisseau.

En passant devant Lyn, il posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille, comme pour lui signaler qu'il était là si elle avait besoin de parler puis il alla à sa place.

En tout cas, je comprend mieux d'où Lyn tient ses aptitudes au combat, fit Donald en souriant

La jeune fille releva la tête et regarda le canard qui reprit.

Avec un frère comme Léon, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu saches si bien te battre.

Oui, par contre, pour le mauvais caractère, je me demande toujours d'où ça viens, ajouta Sora en souriant.

Lyn sauta sur Sora et commença à se battre avec.

Répète le nain de jardin !

M'appelle pas comme ça !!

ARRETEZ !!!!

Et se fut en riant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le prochain monde qui les attendait.

A des lieux d'ici, Demyx envoyait une lettre à un ami…


	4. Chapter 4

Sa mémoire lui revient.

Sois prudent et fait gaffe, Xemnas veut ta peaux et a charger Saix de te trouver.

Bisou, ton roudoudou d'amour

(Non pas taper !!!)

Le jeune homme reposa la lettre et se dirigeât vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il occupait.

Demyx, toujours le mot pour rire à ce que je vois ….

Il releva la tête et fixa une étoile dans le ciel nocturne.

Lyn…

Dans les ténèbres, son regard brillait d'un intense éclat vert…

Oua ! c'est quoi cet endroit ?

Lyn n'en revenait pas. Dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais vue un endroit comme celui là :

Une grande cour remplit de sable, une gigantesque porte encadrer par deux énormes colosses de pierre et plusieurs panneaux de bois sur lesquels ont pouvait lire les résultats de différents tournois.

La jeune fille s'approcha un peu plus de l'un d'eux et faillit s'étrangler de surprise.

En lette d'or, on pouvait lire en haut du classement :

Coupe Philoctète : 1er place Sora, Donald, Dingo.

Le colisé possède désormais de nouveaux apprentis héros

Elle se retourna vers ses amis qui semblaient être en pleine conversation avec un homme, regarda de nouveau le panneau après s'être frotté les yeux et courut en direction des trois compères.

…pas de sans-cœur ici pour le moment.

Tant mieux c'est…

Lyn sauta sur le dos de Sora, le sourire aux lèvres.

Eh demi-portion, c'est vraiment toi sur ces résultats ?

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Mais j'y peu rien si t'es un nain.

Elle descendit du dos du jeune homme et alla serrer la main de l'inconnu qui se tenait le ventre tant il riait, tandis que Donald et Dingo tentaient de retenir Sora qui criait en se débattant.

Je vais la tuée !!! lâchez moi !!!

Salut, je m'appelle Lyn.

Hercule.

Ravie de te rencontrer, lui dit elle en lui faisant son plus joli sourire. Alors comme ça, il n'y a pas de sans-cœur dans le coin ?

Non, comme je le disais à Sora, on n'a pas vue ce genre de créatures depuis quelques temps mais…il y a un autre problème.

Lequel ? demanda Sora qui semblait s'être calmé.

On nous a volé une pierre que les dieux utilisent quand ils doivent descendre aux Enfers.

Et, pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'un caillou ?

A cause de la malédiction des Enfers, elle fait que toute personne qui s'y rend perd une partie de sa force et de ses pouvoirs.

Et, vous avez vue le voleur ?

Pas son visage mais Meg à eu affaire à lui.

Vraiment ? demanda Donald qui se tourna vers la jeune femme en tunique violette.

Oui, je me promenais dans le colisé quand j'ai vue un homme en manteau noir descendre à toute vitesse aux enfers. Il était tellement pressé qu'il a trébuché et s'est retenu à moi avant de reprendre sa course.

Pas tres adroit ce voleur, dit Sora qui semblait en pleine réflexion. En tout cas, nous savons qu'il s'agit d'un membre de l'Organisation XIII, c'est déjà un début.

Il se tourna vers Meg et reprit.

Tu es sur de ne pas te rappeler d'autre chose ? N'importe quel détail.

Si ! quand il s'est accroché à moi, j'ai pu voir qu'il était blond car le capuchon de son manteau a légèrement glissé.

Demyx...

Lyn s'élança à toute vitesse vers la porte qui menait aux enfers tandis que Sora et les autres s'excusaient auprès des autres et leur promettait de ramener la fameuse pierre.

Bon alors on est d'accord ? Je te lave de tes crimes et toi ….tu me débarrasse d'Hercule marcher conclu ?

Je t'ai déjà dit non Hadès, je décide moi-même de ce que je fait.

Le dieu passa son bras autour des épaules de l'homme à qui il s'adressait.

Oh aller Auron, je ne te demande pas grand-chose et pense à la récompense qui t'attend, l'éternité avec tes amis gardien.

L'homme ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de me désobéir, surtout vue ta condition.

Lyn bordel où cours tu comme ça ?

Retrouver Demyx !

Sora la rattrapa et pris son bras pour l'arrêter.

Demyx ? c'est le mec de l'autre jour non ?

Oui, c'est un membre de l'Organisation.

Mais alors, comment ce fait il que tu le connaisse, demanda Dingo qui se sentait légèrement larguer.

Je ne sais pas… mais je suis sur qu'il aura pleins de choses à m'apprendre sur mon passé.

Et s'il ne veut pas t'en parler ?

La jeune fille fit apparaître une Keyblade avant d'ajouter.

Alors, je lui tirerais les vers du nez en utilisant la bonne vieille méthode

On est avec toi, lui dit Sora en lui offrant son plus beaux sourire, bientôt imiter par Donald et Dingo.

Merci les amis.

Elle se tourna vers la porte et, serrant son arme de toutes ses forces, elle pénétra dans les Enfers, en priant pour ne pas avoir à se battre avec Demyx.

Sora se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuiser.

Pff, on est perdu.

Allez debout, je suis sur que l'on est plus très loin !

Tu as déjà dit ça il y à une heure, dit Donald qui s'écroulait lui aussi, j'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression d'être vidé ; mais et toi Lyn, tu n'es pas fatigué ?

Le canard la regardait d'un œil inquiet.

Non, c'est peut être parce que je ne suis pas une petite nature Moi.

Attend, qu'est ce que tu insinue ? Sora s'était relevé mais était obliger de rester un peu courber pour ne pas tomber.

Ola, t'es sur que ça va demi portion ? t'as pas l'air bien.

Sora ne releva pas la remarque ce qui inquiéta encore plus la jeune fille.

Attend, reprit-elle, assier toi.

Mais non c'est bon, je vais bien.

Dit pas n'importe quoi, c'est la malédiction, Hercule nous avait prévenu…

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'es tu pas atteinte ? demanda Dingo.

Je ne sais pas, mais c'est vrai que je ne me sent pas plus faible que d'habitude…

C'est une bonne chose …

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement pour faire face à un homme en manteau noir.

Demyx…

Bonjour ma belle, dit celui-ci en retirant sa capuche.

Il était jeune, plutôt bel homme avec ses yeux blond et son visage fin, presque androgyne, Lyn resta quelques secondes à le regarder, tentant de se souvenir de ce visage.

Il reprit.

Alors, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Sora se redressa, tenta de prendre sa Keyblade mais ne parvint pas à se tenir debout.

Ne force pas Sora…

Mais Lyn…

Ne t'en fait pas, il ne me ferra pas de mal, lui dit elle en souriant, pas vrai Demyx ?

Comment pourrais-je te faire du mal…

Elle s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Il tendit sa main vers elle et caressa sa joue délicatement.

Tu n'as pas du tout changer, dit il d'une voix tendre, toujours aussi belle…

Merci, toi non plus tu n'as pas changé…toujours aussi séducteur.

Il émit un petit rire qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

Je n'aurais pas du le laisser faire ce soir là, je n'aurais pas du le laisser t'emmener, même si je sais qu'il à fait ça pour te protéger…

Qui Demyx ? Elle baissa la tête, je t'en pris, dit moi de qui il s'agit, je n'en peux plus de courir après des souvenirs qui m'échappent sans cesse, lui dit elle un sanglot dans la voix.

Il attrapa son menton et lui releva doucement la tête, fixa son regard azur dans les yeux plein de larme de la jeune fille.

Tu es sur ?

Oui… je veux savoir de qui il s'agit…

L'homme se tourna vers Sora et lui tendit une pierre.

Tien, avec ça, tu ne souffrira plus de cette malédiction, remonte Lyn à la surface et veille sur elle, Hadès prépare un mauvais coup alors, sois sur tes gardes et protége la.

Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers Lyn et lui sourit.

Je risque gros mais, tant pis.

Il la pris dans ses bras.

Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller…

Je te fait confiance…

Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille qui sombra lentement dans un profond sommeil.

Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et la porta jusque dans les bras de Sora.

Merde, il va me tuer quand il saura que je l'ai embrasser mais bon, ça valait le coup, dit il en faisant un clin d'œil à Sora, bon je vous laisse.

Il se dirigeât vers la sortie mais s'arrêta en entendant la question de Sora.

Demyx, pourquoi fais tu tout cela pour elle ?

L'homme en noir fit apparaître un trou de ténèbres et, tandis qu'il disparaissait, il dit doucement.

Elle est la seule qui s'est intéressé à moi, la seule qui m'ai témoigné de l'affection, je ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir…

Et il disparut, laissant Sora, Donald et Dingo avec la jeune fille.

Sora la regarda un instant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle est belle quand elle dort, dit Dingo.

Oui…vraiment très belle…

Et, requinquer, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le colisé, afin de tenir la jeune fille à l'écart des projet d'Hadès.

Quand même, il est vraiment sympa ce Demyx, j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit un membre de l'Organisation XIII, même en sachant qu'il aurait des problèmes, il a accepté d'aider Lyn, dit Donald en chemin.

Les gens font parfois des trucs fous quand ils sont amoureux, lui répondit Dingo.

Non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment amoureux mais, il est certain qu'elle compte beaucoup pour lui, affirma Sora tandis qu'ils voyaient le bout des Enfers, alors, il faut qu'on la protége pendant son sommeil.

Quelques mètres derrière eux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Demyx, malgré sa nature de simili, se sentait heureux…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bon alors voila, on arrive dans la partie à laquelle je pense depuis des semaines : les souvenirs de Lyn c'est cette partie qui me trot dans la tête depuis que j'ai le jeu et j'en pouvais plus fallait que j'écrive donc voila encore merci pour les review, ça me fait vraiment tres plaisir, j'esper que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette fameuse partie que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire **_

Lyn !!!!!!

Grand frère !!!

Il avait tendu sa main vers elle mais, trop tard, il n'avait fait qu'effleurer ses doigts avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le vide. Elle avait vue son visage, les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire puis, ce fut le noir…

Lyn ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle tentait de se faire à la luminosité de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle se redressa et regarda de plus près la décoration de la salle : plutôt grande et tres lumineuse, elle était peinte en blanc du sol au plafond. Les meubles, eux aussi blancs se composaient uniquement d'une armoire et du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait .Elle vit aussi qu'une chaise avait était placée prés du lit.

_Ca veut dire qu'il y a au moins une personne d'autre ici…_

Elle parcouru la pièce du regard et vit qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre.

_Aucun moyen de sortir d'ici à ce que je vois …_

Elle était perdue dans ses pensés quant elle vit la porte en face du lit s'ouvrir et un jeune homme entrer, un plateau dans les mains.

Ah, je vois que tu es réveillé.

Oui.où…où suis-le ? et, qui êtes vous ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit, s'assit sur la chaise et posa le plateau sur ses genoux.

T'inquiète, tu es à l'abris ici, nous nous trouvons dans le manoir Oblivion et je suis Axel, c'est moi qui t'es ramener ici, je t'ai vue tomber dans le vide, tu as fait une sacrée chute.

C'est vous qui m'avez soigné ?

Yop, dit il soulevant le chapeau de l'assiette qu'il avait amener.

Merci Monsieur Axel…

Monsieur ?! et puis quoi encore, je sais que je suis plus vieux mais quand même !

Il piqua un bout de viande et l'enfonça dans la bouche de Lyn.

Il resta quelques minutes, le temps de faire manger sa patiente qui n'avait pas encore assez de forces puis pris congé.

Bon, lui dit il en sortant, on est bien d'accord, pas de Monsieur avec moi ok ?

D'accord, répondit la jeune fille qui se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller et, du même coup, dans un profond sommeil.

Les mois avaient passés. Les blessures de Lyn avaient toutes cicatrisées et la jeune fille passait désormais le plus clair de son temps avec Axel à explorer le manoir.

C'est incroyable, cet endroit est tellement grand !

Bah, on s'y fait vite.

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs en direction du jardin quand Lyn entra malheureusement en collision avec un des habitants du manoir.

Axel lui en avait déjà parlé, bien que peu nombreux, il arrivait que certains membres de l'Organisation, comme il disait, se rende dans ce manoir pour se reposer après une mission.

Ils n'étaient pas violents pour la plupart mais, ce jour là, Lyn cogna une des seules personnes à éviter.

Regarde où tu vas idiote !

Dé…désoler, je ne vous avait pas vue Larxene…

Epargne moi tes excuses, j'ai d'autre chose à faire !

En disant cela, elle avait levé le bras pour frapper Lyn mais Axel l'avait arrêter.

Ne la touche pas Larxene.

Lâche moi !

Larxene !

Ils s'étaient tous retourner sur l'homme qui venait de parler. Grand, de longs cheveux parme, Marluxia était le seul qui avait un peu d'autorité sur la jeune femme.

Il reprit.

Tu t'attaque encore à elle ? Tu sais pourtant que Xemnas te l'a interdit.

Entre temps, la jeune femme avait récupéré son bras et jetait un regard méprisant à la jeune fille cacher derrière Axel.

Pff…

Elle fit une révérence grotesque à Lyn avant d'ajouter, sur un air faussement mielleux.

Pardonner moi votre altesse, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, puis elle éclata d'un rire sonore.

S'en était trop pour Axel qui fulminait de colère ; il s'apprêtait à frapper Larxene mais une main attrapa son bras, le forçant à se retourner.

Allons nous en, s'il te plait.

Lyn, le regard fixé sur les dalles de marbres le tirait doucement par le bras.

Tu as de la chance cette fois sale garce…

Quand tu te sera lassé de ton petit chien, viens me voir si tu cherche une vraie femme mon ange, lui dit le femme en lui envoyant un baisé avant de quitter la pièce en compagnie de Marluxia.

Ils étaient arrivés dans le jardin mais Axel bouillait toujours rage.

Cette saleté, pour qui se prend elle ?

Ne cherche pas la bagarre avec elle, tu es déjà assez mal vue par Xemnas, il ne faudrait pas aggravé ton cas.

Il la regarda à la dérobé puis ne pus s'empêcher de sourire avant d'ajouter, d'un ton volontairement trop innocent.

Tu t'inquiètes ?

Lyn rougis.

Moi ? euh…non…mais…

Axel explosa de rire devant la face écarlate de son amie qui, pour se venger, attrapa le poignet du jeune homme et lui piqua son bracelet : une gourmette en argent sur laquelle se trouvait une pierre en forme de larme, rouge comme le sang.

Non Lyn, rend moi ça !

Viens la cherche, lui dit la jeune fille qui partit en courant.

Non Lyn, reviens ! lui cria Axel en riant.

Non non Axel, attrape moi si tu peux !

Mais, alors qu'elle courait pour lui échapper, elle trébucha sur une pierre et tomba face contre terre. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner sur le dos qu'Axel lui tomba littéralement dessus ; leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Dé…désoler, je t'ai vue trop tard, dit Axel en rougissant.

Pas. grave.

La jeune fille donna un coup de rein et se retrouva à califourchon sur son ami, le regard fixé sur les nuages.

Axel…

Oui ?

Elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe à coter de lui avant d'ajouter.

Non rien…

Alala j'en était sur, on vous laisse quelques jours et on vous retrouve à faire des cochonneries.

Demyx ! Roxas !

Lyn se précipita dans les bras du grand blond tandis qu'Axel allait serrer la main de Roxas.

Axel, Axel, j'espère que tu n'a pas été trop entreprenant avec notre petite Lyn.

Demyx t'es vraiment qu'un pervers, lui répondit Roxas avant de prendre Lyn dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour.

Contente de vous revoir les garçons, vous nous avaient manqué, dit Lyn en souriant.

Elle avait rencontré Roxas pas l'intermédiaire d'Axel et Demyx lui, l'avait aidé à échapper à Larxene un jour où la jeune femme avait cherché la querelle ; depuis, ils étaient devenus inséparables, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et étaient devenus très proche.

Le jour où elle avait été présenter à Xemnas, il lui avait dit que les Similis n'étaient pas humains et ne pouvaient rien ressentir pourtant, au contact de ses amis, elle avait appris que c'était faux.

Axel, il faut que l'on parle, tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder en privé ? demanda Roxas

Bien sur, je peux te la confier sans que tu ne lui saute dessus ? demanda-t-il à Demyx

Mais bien sur, fit il en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, en plus j'ai un cadeau pour elle, je pourrais lui donné.

Alors à tout à l'heure.

Oui, ajouta Lyn.

Viens pas là, dit Demyx en attrapant la main de la jeune fille, je l'ai posé dans ma chambre pour ne pas être encombrer.

Et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que Lyn regagna le manoir.

Oua, c'est magnifique !!!.

Demyx et Lyn avaient rejoint la chambre du jeune homme qui venait de donner son cadeau à la jeune fille : une magnifique chemise de nuit blanche en satin, dont les bretelles et le décolleté étaient parsemer de motif vert sombre, rappelant divers plantes grimpantes.

Demyx, tu n'aurais pas du.

Mais, c'est pas grand-chose…

Tu plaisante ? Elle est vraiment magnifique ! merci.

La jeune fille alla le rejoindre sur la terrasse et s'assit à coté de lui.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, dans le silence le plus total, admirant les étoiles et l'astre lunaire qui baignait d'une pâleur fantomatique mais néanmoins envoûtante le jardin.

Apres quelque temps, Demyx brisa le silence.

Lyn, tu devrais être prudente.

Pourquoi ?

Certains voient d'un mauvais œil qu'Axel et toi soyez si proche, la rumeur court que, par ta faute, il serrait en train de devenir plus…comment dire…gentil…

Vraiment ?

Oui vraiment !

Le jeune homme commençait à s'énerver.

Bordel Lyn comment peux tu rester si calme alors que tout le monde se serre de toi ?!

…

Comment peux tu êtres aussi stoïque alors que Larxene ne cesse de t'attaquer ?! t'as pas peur pour ta vie ou quoi ?!

Demyx… toi aussi tu penses que je devrais m'éloigner d'Axel ?

Le jeune homme se retrouva pris au dépourvu, il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette question.

Cela fait combien de temps que l'on se connais ? Presque un an non ? Alors, soit franc avec moi, selon toi, devrais-je m'éloigner de lui ?

…Non… Si c'est ce que tu souhaite, je ne peux que t'encourager à rester auprès de lui mais…si jamais il te fait du mal ou qu'il n'est pas capable de te rendre heureuse…je te récupérerais…

La jeune fille se tourna vers son ami qui gardait son regard fixé sur le jardin. Elle s'approcha de son visage et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

Merci, je savais que tu étais un type bien…Demyx

Puis elle quitta la pièce, le laissant seul dans ses méditations.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, enfila la robe que Demyx lui avait offerte et se dirigeât vers la chambre d'Axel.

C'était comme un rituel. Tous les soirs, elle allait le rejoindre dans sa chambre et ils parlaient toute la nuit de tout et de rien ; Lyn ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait dormi dans la chambre du jeune homme pourtant, il ne s'était jamais rien passé, il allait toujours dormir dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, lui laissant son lit en parfait gentleman.

Arrivé devant la porte, elle frappa et entra dans la chambre avant même d'avoir entendu une réponse.

Il était là, allonger sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, il semblait en pleine réflexion.

La jeune fille s'approcha du lit et s'allongea à coter de lui, se perdant dans la contemplation du plafond blanc.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Axel pris la parole.

Tu es vraiment tres belle dans cette tenue.

Merci, c'est un cadeau de Demyx.

Celui-la il changera jamais…offrir de la lingerie à une fille…

(Lourd silence)

Dit…

Quoi ?

A quoi tu penses ?

A rien …

Vraiment ?

…

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et mit ses bras derrière sa tête.

Axel.

Quoi ?

Arrête de t'inquiéter et de réfléchir…ça te va pas.

Hein ?!

Il se redressa et se mit à chatouiller Lyn.

Je vais te faire regretter ces paroles !

Non Axel ! hahaha arrête, tu sais que je suis hyper chatouilleuse !

Il arrêta de torturer la jeune fille et, s'allongeant à moitié sur elle, la regarda dans les yeux.

_Ses yeux…on dirait des émeraudes…_

Tu tremble.

Oui, cette tenue est peut être jolie mais, elle n'est pas vraiment chaude, répondit Lyn gênée.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, s'allongea à coter et ouvrit ses bras.

Aller, viens là demie portion ou tu vas attraper froid.

Au début troublée, Lyn alla tout de même se blottir contre lui.

_Pourquoi ais-je toujours besoin de ta chaleur ?_

Axel…pourquoi suis-je si bien là ?

Je me posait la même question, répondit il en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Durant la nuit, elle se réveilla et remarqua qu'il n'était plus près d'elle ; comme d'habitude, il lui avait laissé son lit et était assis dans le fauteuil, tremblant légèrement en raison du froid qui régnait dans la pièce.

Lyn se leva, attrapa la couverture et se dirigeât vers lui sans bruits. Elle caressa son visage délicatement, la légère lumière que projetait la lune rendait la scène mystérieuse, presque onirique mais Lyn savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle posa la couverture sur le jeune homme et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre pour retourner dans la sienne quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle retira la couverture et, délicatement, s'assit sur les genoux du jeune homme qui, bien que ses yeux étaient fermés, ne semblait pas dormir puisqu'il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, l'emprisonnant ainsi de son étreinte.

En posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Axel, Lyn avait crue l'entendre murmuré quelques chose mais, trop fatiguée, elle ni prêta pas attention.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Il y aura peut être un période de « blanc », j'ai une nouvelle a écrire en anglais pour la rentrer et les devoirs passent avant alors voila pour me faire pardonner, la suite des souvenirs _**

Ce matin le réveil avait été plutôt dur pour Lyn qui n'était pas vraiment du matin.

Mais, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit tout de suite de bonne humeur.

- Enfin réveiller.

La jeune fille se frotta les yeux en tentant d'émerger.

Bonjour.

Bonjour, bien dormi ça va c'est confortable ?

Très, à tel point que j'ai pas envi de me levé, dit la jeune fille en passant ses bras derrière le cou du jeune homme qui lui souriait.

Désoler ma chère mais je vais devoir vous forcer à bouger, nous avons une réunion ce matin.

Nous ? demanda Lyn perplexe.

Oui nous, tu viens aussi, Xemnas veut te voire.

Quesque j'ai encore fait ?

Alors là j'en sais rien, aller debout.

Encore deux minutes, dit Lyn en se blottissant contre Axel, je suis trop bien installé.

Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui prends le lit et jte laisse le fauteuil, j'ai mal partout.

Lyn se leva et se dirigeât vers la porte afin d'aller se préparer.

Je passe te chercher dans 15 minutes alors actives.

Oui chef.

Le temps d'une douche rapide et d'une petite séance d'essayage devant son miroir, Lyn était, pour la première fois, prête quand Axel vint la chercher.

La jeune fille tremblait de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle approchait de la salle de réunion, Axel lui pris la main pour la calmer.

Ca va aller, je suis là.

Tiens, mais voila sa Majesté et son chevalier servant, comme c'est émouvant.

Quesque tu veux Larxene ?

Moi ? Mais rien mon cher Axel, rien à part m'amuser un peu, lui répondit elle en sortant un couteau, je suis sur qu'une petite cicatrice sera du plus belle effet sur elle.

Dégage Larxene.

Demyx s'était approcher par derrière de la jeune femme et la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

Je savais pas qu'elle avait autant de toutous pour veiller sur elle.

Elle se tourna vers Lyn et lui murmura un « tu ne payes rien pour attendre » avant de disparaître dans la salle de réunion.

T'occupe pas d'elle, elle n'osera jamais te toucher alors que Xemnas n'est pas loin.

Oui je sais…

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la salle mais Demyx attrapa le bras d'Axel et l'emmena un peu à l'écart.

Tu es au courant ?

…

Regarde moi quand je te parle, fit Demyx en attrapant violement le visage d'Axel.

…

Tu va le laisser faire c'est ça ? tu ne comptes pas la protéger ?!

Et je suis censé faire quoi ?! Comment pourrais-je l'aider ?!

Demyx posa sa tête contre un mur, exeder par l'attitude du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

On peu pas le laisser faire.

Je sais mais…

Mais quoi ?! Bordel Axel je croyais qu'elle était importante pour toi !

Mais bien sur qu'elle l'est !!!

Vraiment ? on dirait pas.

Axel attrapa Demyx par le col de son manteau et le plaqua contre le mur.

Je ferais tout pour la sauver, laisse moi le temps.

C'était donc vrai …

Quoi donc ?

Tu l'aimes…

Axel se raidit.

Dépêche toi, la réunion va commencer…

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle.

C'était la première fois que Lyn pénétrait ici. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'ils étaient en réunion, elle occupait son temps à lire où à écrire des chansons, mais pour une fois, elle avait été convier à se joindre à eux mais elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette crainte qui lui nouait les entrailles : elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose allait se produire et son inquiétude se confirma quand elle remarqua le regard insistant que lui lançait Xemnas.

Si je vous demander de venir ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous faire part d'une découverte que j'ai fait récemment, dit Xemnas toujours en fixant la jeune fille, il reprit, dans notre quête du kingdom hearts, nous avons négliger un point important, la clé. En effet, pour accéder à cette partie du monde que nous voulons crée, nous auront besoin d'une clé, une âme offerte en sacrifice à la porte, la clé de voûte en quelque sorte, qui canalisera les énergies de tous les cœurs que nous fournirons au monde et pour cela…

C'est hors de question ! cria Axel.

Axel assied toi, lui ordonna Saix.

Va te faire voire !

Axel !

Le jeune homme descendit de son siége et vit se mettre à coter de Lyn qui avait baissé la tête dans l'attente de la sentence.

Je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

Tu n'as pas le choix tête brûlé, la petite princesse va être sacrifier pour crée notre monde et toi tu vas rester bien sage et assister tranquillement à ça, dit Larxene en descendant aussi de son siége et en s'approchant de lui, et après ça, on pourras a nouveau nous amuser comme avant, continua-t-elle en posant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

S'en était trop pour Lyn qui, faisant apparaître une Keyblade, vint frappé Larxene de toute ses forces.

Ne t'approches pas de lui ou je te tue de mes mains !

Voila le pouvoir dont nous avons besoin, cette force qui peu manier la Keyblade…Roxas, emmène la dans sa chambre !

Le jeune homme blond s'approcha de Lyn et lui attrapa délicatement le bras.

Allez vient Lyn.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, Lyn entendit Xemnas hurlé à Axel.

Axel ! je ne supporte plus ton insolence !

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'elle était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit en se demandant ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle.

_C'était donc pour ça que j'ai pu rester, depuis le début, il avait prévu de me tuer pour leur maudit monde…grand frère…aide moi…_ pensa t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle pleurait depuis quelques minutes quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se précipita et tomba nez à nez avec Demyx qui portait Axel. Le jeune homme était en mauvais état et du sang coulait sur son visage.

Mon Dieu ! que s'est-il passé ?!

Xemnas ne supporte pas l'insolence et Larxene s'ennuyait, une vraie chienne celle-la…

Vite fait le entrer et pose le sur le lit, lui dit elle en se dirigeant vers las salle de bain d'où elle revint avec du désinfectant et de quoi faire un bandage.

Je dois te laisser, ça va aller ?

Oui, t'en fais pas je vais m'occuper de lui, lui dit elle en redressant le jeune homme qui émit un gémissement.

Demyx sortit de la pièce, laissant Lyn et Axel seuls.

Ca va piquer je te préviens.

…

Elle commença ses soins mais au bout d'un moment n'en pus plus du silence.

Pourquoi as-tu pris ma défense ? Il aurait pu te tué !

Je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal…

Lyn posa sa tête sur le dos du jeune homme et se mit à pleurer.

Il ne m'en fera pas…il a besoin de moi…

Axel se retourna et sentir son cœur se serrer quand il vit les larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille. Il la pris dans ses bras et s'allongeât sur le coter afin de la consoler. Instinctivement, la jeune fille se blottit contre lui, colla sa tête sur son torse et laissa couler ses larmes pendant de longues minutes.

Lyn…

…

Si tu meures, je mourais avec toi.

La jeune fille éloigna son visage de son torse pour fixer son regard dans ses yeux émeraude. Il reprit.

Je ne le laisserais pas faire mais, je te le promets, si un jour tu meures, je mourais avec toi.

Axel …

Tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'était la vie…et l'amour.

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer de plus belle, émut par ces mots qui la touchaient au plus profond d'elle-même. Axel approcha son visage du sien et déposa un tendre et doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'endormir ainsi, priant tous les dieux pour que ce moment ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Le lendemain, Lyn se retrouvait à courir dans les couloirs du manoir, serrant pour la dernière fois la main d'Axel.

Roxas emmènes la avec toi !

Tu es sur ?

Oui, c'est la seule solution ! Tu sais bien que Xemnas veut la tuer pour libérer son pouvoir de princesse de cœur, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça !

Elle se retourna et le regarda, plongeant ses yeux dans son regard si pur, ce regard d'émeraude et ce pour la dernière fois…

Il lâche sa main, s'approche de son front et y dépose un baiser avant de murmurer à son oreille accrochant autour de son cou, cette pierre qu'elle aimait tant, cette pierre qui le représentait, rouge comme les flammes qu'il maîtrisait.

Vi !

Puis il se tourne vers l'autre personne et continue.

J'ai vue avec Naminé, elle ne se souviendra de rien.

Roxas attrapa la main de la jeune fille et l'attira dehors tandis que la porte se refermait devant ses cris.

Non, je ne veux pas !!! lâche moi !!! ne m'abandonne pas Axel !

Dans le colisé, Lyn ouvrit les yeux, les larmes coulant sur son visage sous le regard étonné de Sora, Donald et Dingo…


	7. Chapter 7

**_Alors voila, après pas mal de temps voila la suite des aventures de Lyn et de ses amis, je vous previens, le rose bonbon n'est plus de mise lol j'espere que cela vous plaira etje m'excuse du temps d'attente alors voili vloilou._**

**_Having fun _**

- Je dois partir à la recherche d'Axel !

- Lyn reviens ici ! dit Sora qui tentait desesperement de retenir la jeune fille qui avait déjà un pied dans le vaisseau Gummi.

- Sora lâche moi !

- Non ! je ne vais pas te laisser aller te faire tuer pour retrouver un mec qui est peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est !

Lyn descendit du vaisseau et s'assit par terre.

- Je t'en pris, j'ai besoin de le revoir, je…

Sora posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Je sais mais, c'est trop dangereux pour le moment en plus, on n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être. Essayons de retrouver ce type, ce Demyx, il saura sûrement quelque chose.

Lyn essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et sourit à Sora.

- Merci. Elle se tourna vers Donald et Dingo qui lui souriaient, merci les amis…

Elle se dirigeât vers la porte des Enfers avant d'ajouter.

- Retournons là où on l'a vue pour la dernière fois, le connaissants, il nous attend déjà.

Sora acquiesça et se tournant vers Hercule ajouta :

- Cela te dérange si on t'emprunte encore un peu la pierre des Dieux ?

- Non pas de soucis, ça à vraiment l'air important alors prenez tout votre temps.

- Merci Hercule.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent donc vers la jeune fille qui trépignait d'impatience lorsque Donald attrapa Sora à l'écart.

- Sora, tu sais bien que c'est un membre de l'Organisation XIII, on va devoir….

- Pas devant Lyn, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ça, le coupa Sora qui ne quittait pas la jeune fille des yeux, il est important pour elle alors, je ne veux pas qu'elle nous vois quand on devra le tuer, ajouta-t-il avec un air noir.

- Sora…

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ami et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- T'en fais pas, ça va aller Donald et, avec un peu de chance, il se joindra peut être à nous.

- Demyx ! Demyx !

Lyn criait le nom du jeune homme en parcourant le cul de sac des yeux. A quelques mètres de là, Sora, Donald et Dingo, assit par terre, semblaient désespérer.

- Lyn, ça fait un quart d'heure que tu l'appelles, cherche pas il viendra pas.

- Si ! Je suis sur qu'il est ici.

- Ah bon ? demanda Dingo.

- Oui, c'est pas son genre de donner des infos et de disparaître juste après et…

Le regard de la jeune fille fut attiré par une ombre mouvante vers laquelle elle se précipita.

- Dem…. Qui êtes vous ?

- La mort…

- Quoi….

La jeune fille n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une immense lame s'abattit devant elle.

- Il s'en ai fallut de peu.

- Arrête de bouger comme ça…

De l'autre cotées, Sora et ses compagnons s'étaient redressés et, arme à la main, s'apprêtaient à se battre.

- Oh non, vous, vous ne bouger pas, dit une voix que les trois compères reconnurent.

- Hadès !

- Tout juste mon mignon et ce combat ne te regarde pas alors du vent, dit il alors que, d'un mouvement du bras, il éloigna Sora et ses amis de la surface du combat, laissant Lyn tenter de résonner son adversaire.

- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal alors si on posait gentiment nos armes et que l'on discutait ?

- Je dois te tuer…

La jeune fille fit un bond et se retrouva coincer entre l'homme et le mur.

- Mais c'est quoi ce mec ?! demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

- Aaaaaa tu veux parler de mon super guerrier ? Il est classe hein ? Jte présente Auron, une de mes âmes, un tres bon combattant quoi qu'un peu colérique mais quand on sais leur parler, ce genre de type fait ce que l'on veux, dit le dieu des morts en agitant une petite statuette à l'effigie de l'homme.

- Cette statuette….

Lyn se baissa pour esquiver un autre coup et eut un petit moment de répit alors que Auron tentais de récupérer son arme à présent coincer dans la roche.

- Bon aller ma jolie dépêches toi de mourir j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter moi, dit Hadès de mauvaise humeur.

- Pourquoi veux tu la tuer ? demanda Sora dont le regard lançait des éclairs.

- De quoi je me mêle gamin ? j'ai des ordres je ne fait que les appliquer, c'est une princesse de cœur et Maléfique veut se débarrasser de toutes les princesses…

- Maléfique ? mais elle est morte il y a deux ans !

- Ah bon ?

- Ouai, alors rappelle ton toutou !

- Euuhhh …..non, c'est pas grave si l'autre vielle bique est morte, moi ça m'amuse de voire les gens souffrir alors je vais pas me priver, allez Auron écrase la moi !

- Oui maître.

- Sora ! hurla Lyn en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade, la statue ! brise la statue !

- La statue ?

- Là ! fit Donald en courant vers Hadès.

- Ola le canard pas touche !

Mais Dingo avait été plus rapide et envoyait déjà la statuette qu'il avait réussi a subtilisé à Hadès à Sora.

- Tes plans s'arrêtent ici, dit le jeune homme tandis qu'il brisait la statuette mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas été assez rapide et Auron, au même instant, retirait sa lame du corps de…

- Demyx non !!!!

Lyn se jeta sur le corps de son ami agonisant.

- Désoler pour le retard….

- Demyx ! pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! pleurait la jeune fille qui tentait, en vain, d'arrêter le flot de sang qui s'échappait de la plaie béante du jeune Simili.

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser te faire tuer …princesse…

Au loin, Sora, Donald et Dingo assistaient, impuissants, à la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux tandis qu'on pouvait entendre Hadès qui s'échappait, poursuivis par Auron enfin libérer du sort qu'il lui avait lancé.

- Demyx accroche toi, ça va aller…

Le jeune homme caressa délicatement la joue de Lyn.

- Prends soin d'elle, Xemnas et les autres ne l'on pas oublier…dit il à Sora qui s'était approché.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux plein de larme de son amie.

- Je serais toujours près de toi, quoi qu'il arrive…

- Demyx….Lyn sera dans ses bras le corps de son ami qui commençait à disparaître lentement

- Lyn…

La jeune fille se tourna vers Sora qui, à genoux près d'elle, la prenait dans ses bras.

- Je…je suis sur qu'il est heureux….de t'avoir revu et d'avoir pus te sauver…

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle approcha son visage de celui du Simili et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Cette fois…il ne pourra pas se venger, dit il le sourire au lèvres tandis qu'il disparaissait complètement.

- Viens Lyn, allons nous en, dit Sora en la relevant.

La jeune fille lança un dernier regard sur Colisé qui lui avait pris un des êtres qu'elle aimait le plus et, tandis que le vaisseau Gummi quittait ce monde, elle sombra peu à peu dans un profond sommeil, sous les yeux de ses amis et notamment du jeune maître de la Keyblade qui était bien décider à tenir sa promesse faîtes à Demyx…


End file.
